Give Me Warmth
by bobafett177
Summary: While on an expedition with the Survey Corps Eren and Mikasa have to share a tent. During the night they have to cuddle to stay warm. But something happens that changes the ways they look at each other. Please Review! (Contains ErenXMikasa Smut.)


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin or Attack On Titan. This may be shorter than my last smut piece but I still think it's good. Please Please PLEASE Favorite, Review and let me know if you want more Eren and Mikasa smut. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Eren was extremely nervous when he found out he had to share a tent with Mikasa! They Survey corps were out on an expedition to see what the obstacles would be when taking back wall Maria. They found an area that had a fair amount of cliffs and fallen tree's so Titan's would have a hard time reaching them, so they voted on setting up camp there. While the Survey Corps set up camp and made precautions to make it safe from Titans while they slept, Levi approached Eren and Mikasa and said to them "Hey Brats? We have shortage of tent's and one girl has to sleep with one guy. I think out of everyone you two can handle it."

Eren didn't know what to say. They had shared a bed together six years ago when she came to live with them so it was nothing new. But to Eren things were different now. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was lean, tall and she had curves now. Eren has since developed a crush on her. The thought of spending the night with her made him feel somewhat uneasy. But before he could speak up, Mikasa said to Levi "That'll be fine." They all gave the salute and went back to work.

When Levi ordered all of the Corps to go to their tent's and sleep, Eren was extremely scared. He wasn't sure how he was going to control himself sleeping next to the girl of his dream's. As he climbed into the tent he saw Mikasa was already in her sleeping bag. He zipped up the tent fly and climbed into his own. He couldn't help but notice that she was shivering. He still was wondering why of all the time's of the year that they would choose winter for this expedition. He whispered to Mikasa "Are you feeling alright?" She replied in a mildly upset voice "No! I'm freezing my ass off! By tomorrow I'll be frozen solid!"

Eren replied to her and suggested "Well, if you want you can climb into my sleeping bag." He immediately thought _'What the hell did I just say!?'_ But instead of a slap across the face he heard her say quietly "Really? You'll let me?" He replied "Of course! How are going to kill Titans if you're frozen?" She giggled and climbed into his sleeping bag.

When she climbed into his sleeping bag and started cuddling with him, Eren got extremely hard. He was able to put his erect dick in between his thighs before she noticed. After a few moments of them spooning, Mikasa spoke "Thanks for this Eren." Before he could reply he felt her hand take his wrist. For a moment he thought he touched something he wasn't supposed to. But to his surprise he felt her hand guide his up the length of her body, from her thighs to her hip until she dragged his hand up under her shirt and rested his hand on her boobs.

Mikasa spoke up "Eren, you don't think I haven't noticed you always checking me out? Always staring at my boobs, always gawking at my hips and ass? Admit it Eren, you think I'm sexy." Eren just thought to himself _'She always knew? What the fuck?'_ Before he could say anything Mikasa unbuttoned and removed her shirt, unzipped the sleeping bag and climbed up onto Eren. "I think you're sexy too." She purred.

Eren instinctively took off all of his clothes. Mikasa moved up and calmly buried his face in her cleavage. She moaned pleasurably as he licked and sucked her nipple while his hand gently massaged her other tit. After a couple minutes of this he brought her to eye level and kissed her somewhat aggressively. They both felt light headed as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and became addicted to her flavor.

When they stopped to take a breath he brought his hands down and grabbed her skirt and panties and pulled them down to her knees and she slipped out of them. He then grabbed his rock hard dick and guided it to her soaking wet pussy. He calmly asked "Are you ready? letting her know what his next intentions were. She said back seductively "Yes Eren. Give me all you have! Make me yours!"

He grabbed her hips and using them as leverage he thrusted his dick inside her. He gave her a moment to adjust to him and she nodded letting him know she was ready. He slowly started moving in and out in a steady rhythm. Her moans gave him a clue to go a little faster and harder. At first for Mikasa it hurt a bit. But the pain eventually turned into pleasure as she closed her eyes and moaned louder.

He continued to thrust into her with as much force as he could. Eren felt her inner walls tightening up and he knew she was on the verge of an orgasm. All Mikasa recalled was a bright flash and her squirting her cum all over Eren thighs and stomach. Eventually Eren reached his climax point and shot his seed deep inside her.

They both collapsed out of breath. Eren spooned her and put his arm around her chest and held her tight against him. After a while they noticed the tent fly was open and someone was watching them. They realized that Levi was watching them the whole time and was masturbating to it. He quietly backed away and left. After about a minute Mikasa said in a disgusted voice "Perverted midget!" Then they went to sleep.

**Please Review it means a lot to me. Also if you have any ideas for Eremika smut, Please PM me and give me suggestions.**


End file.
